1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charger, and more particularly to a charger with changeable supporting stands with different standards.
2. Related Art
Thanks to the ever advancing technology, new and improved computer, communications and consumer electronic products are introduced into the market. Portable electronic products are gradually becoming essential tools in everyday life. The portable electronic products include products such as mobile phone, tablet computer, portable computer, portable scanner and digital camera, etc. Unlike common electronic products, the portable electronic products are not equipped with charging sockets so the portable electronic products have to be charged by using chargers. However, the multiple portable electronic products are different in shapes and standards because there are different brands, different types and models, and furthermore the chargers, produced by different manufacturers, are usually used for electronic products of specific models, a user will have to purchase multiple chargers corresponding to the electronic products which the user owns. In other words, the electronic products cannot share the same charger and the users are therefore forced to purchase different chargers for charging different corresponding electronic products. Furthermore, if the user wants to go on a journey, he/she will have to bring the multiple chargers for the electronic products in order to ensure that the electronic products can be charged if they run out of power.
Therefore, it is highly demanded for developing a charger for charging various electronic products.